


Tea and Consent

by Marmidotte



Series: Princes Everywhere [5]
Category: Grimm (TV), Lewis (TV)
Genre: Awesome!Laura, Consent Issues, Domestic Violence, Looking Out For A Friend, Other, Women of the Morse Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmidotte/pseuds/Marmidotte
Summary: Laura is always awesome. Even more when she is there to help her friends and colleagues





	

**Author's Note:**

> (If you have not seen this wonderful vid yet, go... <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fGoWLWS4-kU>)

It is Monday morning, and at the beginning of the morning, DIs, Sergeants and and Constables are mostly going inside the police station. A concert of "Good Morning", "Hi", and other salutations can be heard even from the outside.

As Gurdip passes his office, Robbie lifts his head from his file. The voice was wavy, the tone sad, and it is so far from the usual cheerfulness of the lad, that Robbie started. He greets their resident computer genius with a smile, but gets a shy "Good morning, Sir" in return. Something is very very wrong with the lad.

Securing his cold case file in his drawer, Robbie stands up, collects two coffees and goes to James' office, closing the door behind him when he sees Julie is not in. "Hi, clever lad. Need your help." and holds the coffee out before setting himself on the corner of the desk. James accepts with a soft "Thank you" and a raised eyebrow.

"See, I greeted Gurdip when he came in a few minutes ago. Was going to ask him to find me some file for the cold case I'm on, but... he barely answered, kept him head down, walked stiffly and disappeared in his lair."

James shakes his head at Robbie's nickname for the office where all computer and such material is stored. Robbie is always kidding about his computer knowledge. He thinks a bit about Gurdip's appearance, and frowns. He is not certain, but the tech could have been wearing concealant this morning, and that does not bode well. "I do not know, but you might be onto something. Shall I share our concerns with Laura? I have a PM to attend, so…"

Robbie nods. "Yeah, why not, she also will be more up-to-date on domestics, what with that symposium she attended last month. Kiss her for me?" is added with a soft smile. He stands, steals a kiss from James and goes back to his office.

* * * *

A few minutes later, James is down in Laura's office. "Hello, beautiful. What are you here for, now?" her tone is full of sunshine and happiness. Some days, James cannot believe how lucky he has been, finding not one but two bonded. He smiles shyly, and asks about the PM on his case.

It takes a bit more than ten minutes, but he has all the facts and is almost certain of who the culprit is. Laura smiles knowingly and ask "and the other thing?", startling him.

James shakes is head with a smile. "Why you're not a DI is beyond me, love. You could outshine us any day. Robbie noticed Gurdip is being... less than himself. Have you heard anything?"

"Ah. Yes and no. I heard he has a new boyfriend. But... more than that, no. Shall I make some discreet inquiries?" Laura is visibly worried. Gurdip has been very helpful to her, setting up necessary softwares and security measures without ever mocking her for her lack of computer knowledge. "Give me a few days."

* * * *

Laura is coming from her office when she notices Gurdip putting his coat on. She walks alongside him. "Well, hello, if it's not my favourite computer genius!"

Gurdip startles, which worries her. It is not like him. He still answers very politely. "Hello, Dr. Hobson. How are you?"

"Ah, fine, your magic seems to have worked, I was able to close all my PM in due time. Thank you again for your help. Also, it's Laura, you know." She smiles sunnily at him. They have reached the parking places in front of the police station "Do you have time for a drink? And yes, a cup of tea is possible. I'm buying, obviously, after all you did for me." 

Gurdip seems hesitant, looking furtively left and right, and she softly takes his elbow to guide him to the nearest tearoom, when a kind of shout behind her makes her turn on her heel. A burly man is running towards them, shouting things that are not very clear.

"Witch! Fucking don't touch him. I'll rip your head!" the man is not completely understandable, but Laura infers part of his words.

She stands tall, looks at him directly and says one word. "No."

The man does not slow or even seem to understand. He reaches them and produces a dagger from his sleeve, attacking Laura. She has no hesitation or qualms blocking his jab, catching his arm and almost breaking it by forcefully putting him in an armlock. She is beyond angry. She has been training with her two favourite coopers, yes, but she was already very good at Aikido before. The man goes down hard, dazed and even frightened. Gurdip looks at her like she is some kind of goddess.

Several uniforms and DI are out of the station in the following seconds. Laura locks eyes with Colleen. "I suggest you arrest him... you will find the blade there," she indicates with a shrug, "and plenty of material on the CCTV."

Colleen nods, realising that it would be much better if a neutral DI was to take charge, rather than one of Laura's bonded. She quickly directs uniforms, uses gloves to put the blade in an evidence bag, and silently mouthes "what now?"

Laura takes one look at Gurdip, and says "Old Parsonage Hotel, we'll have afternoon tea there. Send someone or come for our interview." and firmly guides her friend away from the parking.

* * * *

It take a moment for Gurdip to be able to talk, but in the end, the situation is rather simple. Gurdip had found a new boyfriend at a technology fair. The first weeks were wonderful. And then, it had gone down. Questions, all the time, scornful remarks, control over his movements and meetings, and so on. He wanted out, but did not think anyone would believe him, as a male with a good income, and feared people would mock him or tell him to do it himself.

Laura sets him straight (or... well... bi-) and makes him promise to never ever hide such problems from her or the DIs, or even Innocent. She then offers self defence courses, shyly, and with much hesitation, and is happy when Gurdip accepts and thanks her. She already knows she will suggest that James and Robbie come to help, but later, once Gurdip is more secure in his knowledge.

As she makes sure he has a place to crash, and his belongings are brought back to him, she sees Innocent who salutes her and smiles at her. Well, the women of the Thames Valley Police force are wonderful...


End file.
